Secrecy Hurts
by KaRaNoKyOuKaIlOvEr
Summary: Sakura and Ino are together in secrecy, afraid their friends will reject them. Sasuke suddenly decides to give Sakura a chance to enlighten him. What will Sakura do when her long lost dream finally comes true? How will Ino react to this news? GIRLxGIRL!


Ok, so this is my first Girl x Girl story with Sakura x Ino *-* I am VERY sorry if chuz don't like it. I am bisexual myself so I thought it would be kool to make a story about girls ^^

*dresses in army outfit* Alrighty! So here's the plan! . . or idea ^^ hehe

*clears throat* NOW! Sakura and Ino are only pretending to be enemies so no one will suspect their dirty lil secret ^_~* hehe In this story, Sasuke never left and finally decides to give Sakura a chance but she belongs to Ino, REVIEW PLEASE!

*marches away* Carry on! ^^

Sakura's POV

Looking down into her sparkly eyes as my body lay on hers while I ran my fingers through her long blonde locks and wondering how long I had actually been attracted to Ino. I thought I had always hated her because she also liked the boy I thought I'd have a future with; Uchiha, Sasuke. He was nothing now.

"Sakura," She whined under me to get back my attention from wonderland, her cheeks a soft pink and her lips so invitingly open. I traced my lips over hers smiling as I lapped my tongue inside her mouth slowly and lightly, teasing her as she quivered.

"Sakura!" She squealed when I grabbed her breast and hungrily licked at it while looking up at her. She bit her lips and I could see the blush seep onto her neck. I twirled the tip of my tongue around the tip of her pink, risen nipple. I took it all on my mouth and suckled, grazing my teeth gently all around it and she yelped struggling and squirming under me. Her hands were tied to the headboard for my own pleasure.

I sat up and licked my lips tasting her in my mouth.

"Mmmm, Ino, you taste so good baby," I giggled and she blushed nudging me with her knee.

"You're such a pervert!" She smiled at me and brought her legs around my waist pressing me down onto her again and I took her mouth against mine. Our tongues danced together and her sweet breath was in my mouth. I suddenly pulled away, flipping her over on all fours and I traced my tongue all the way up her spine and kissed her shoulder. The rope, which tied her two hands together twisted and she whimpered as she tugged on it.

"Sakura-channnn! This is so unfair! I wanna touch you too!" She squealed. Ignoring her, I ripped her black and pink lace thong, too bad, it was so pretty. I smiled, sliding two fingers into her wet pussy and I twisted my fingers in and out of her, watching her juices spread over my fingers and dripped down onto the sheets.

"You're soaking the bed," I whispered and she shivered as my breath spread over her wetness.

"Fuck me, Sakura- chann! I can't wait any longer!" She screamed and I giggled. She was so cute when she begged.

"What would you like me to do for you, love?" I whispered sensually as I grabbed her favorite dildo that was a bright purple that was 8 inches long and vibrated like none ever before! It made my hand tickle every time I used it on her.

"Anything!"

"Very well," I smirked and shoved the thick dildo into her receiving a shriek of pleasure. I didn't even have to turn on the vibrater. I just held the dildo up for her and admired how she moved on it, moving her hips around, trying to move it around inside her. Getting fustrated with her extended foreplay, I shoved it all the way in her and turned the vibration on high. She squealed arching her back and I could feel her pussy had clenched onto it hard, causing her convulse. I let my hand slither down my breast and hard nipple to my swollen clit and stroked it. I worked my fingers against myself and my moans, along wit Ino mixed and filled the air.

I got up, leaving the dildo inside her and went around to the front of her, smirking as her glazed eyes stared at me as she breathed in slowly. I rested on her roped arms and pressed my pussy against her lips and felt her tongue plunge into me.

"Ahhh! Ino-kun, you're hungry." I smirked and worked my pussy on her tongue. I gripped her hair tight in my hands and she shook her head against my pussy as she sucked my clit hard.

"I-I'm cumming!" I screamed and she let open her mouth waiting for it, I came in her mouth hard and soon after me she bit her lip and screamed my name as she fell limp against the mattress as I fell beside her out of breath.

Maybe what I have with Ino is just pure sex. I reached up with my weak arms and I untied her hands. She immediately latched to me and I kissed her forehead. I reached down and took the rubber cock out of her slowly with the vibration at it's best. She shivered and held to me tighter. I smiled and figured I'd keep it in. I pushed it all the way back in and she curled up in a tight ball quivering as she bit her lip. I lifted up her sun kissed chin and moved her Goldilocks hair away from her face. Her eyes were closed but I kissed her lips softly, molding my lips to hers in satisfaction as her moan erupted against my lips.

"I love you, Sakura-chan" She whispered and deep inside I felt myself frown. She finally said it…and now I'm not sure if I say it, that I'll actually mean it…

"I'm sorry!" She looked up at me with tears almost in her eyes and I shook my head holding her close to me and I pulled the covers over us.

"Ino…you have nothing to be sorry for. I love you too." I said confidently and she gasped at me clutching to me tight.

This was going to be fun.

IM SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! v.v

Please review if you want more! J

No insults please

*looks at Sasuke-kun*

DAMN U AND UR DEVILISH LOOKS!


End file.
